Papel de fumar (IzuJirou)
by H.Peregrino
Summary: Jirou trató de no pensar en el nudo en su estómago, pero allí está. No importa cuántas veces se dice a si misma que no debe tener miedo, la sensación no se va (Secuela de "Mujer de humo")


**Título:** Papel de fumar

 **Autor:** Misato Mitarashi

 **Valoración:** Adolescente. Lectura recomendada para un público de quince años en adelante

 **Resumen:** Jirou trató de no pensar en el nudo en su estómago, pero allí está. No importa cuántas veces se dice a si misma que no debe tener miedo, la sensación no se va **(Secuela de "Mujer de humo")**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueño de My Hero Academia, o cualquiera de sus personajes. El manga, anime y todo material relevante pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, señalados en las leyes de derechos de autor. Esta es una obra sin fines de lucro, con el mero objetivo de brindar entretenimiento. Apoya el material original.

* * *

Papel de fumar

Capítulo único

El cielo sangra lentamente a medida que el Sol se refleja en los profanados castillos de hielo. En un espectáculo que su miedo no puede cambiar: Los espectadores vitorean, casi extasiados. Un campeón en el torneo significa siete perdedores. Izuku se rompía en pedazos para perder, Jirou lo sabía.

Ella trata de no pensar en el nudo en su estómago, pero allí está. No importa cuántas veces se dice a si misma que no debe tener miedo, la sensación no se va

Los comentarios a su alrededor son suficientes para matar las pocas esperanzas que Jirou tiene. Ella no espera que Izuku resista mucho más. Esta pelea ya la perdió. Los dos siguen atacándose sin quejare, sólo el zumbido de la respiración jadeante de Izuku en el estómago de Jirou.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo han estado peleando?,_ se pregunta ella. Mira hacia abajo de nuevo. Los castillos de hielo explotan en pedazos y resurgen como si nada. Podrían haber pasado días desde la última vez que lo vio con una sonrisa bonita en la cara. Ahora gruñe, chilla y pela los dientes.

Han pasado dos minutos, anuncian por los altavoces. Ella no cree aguantar mucho más, siente que la parten a pedazos.

Una montaña de hielo se dispara bajo el pie de Todoroki. Un huracán rompe el dedo de Izuku, se abre paso a través del hielo y deja a los dos niños cara a cara.

El momento que sigue es una repetición del anterior: los dedos de Izuku están torcidos como ramitas pisadas. El momento que sigue es una repetición del anterior: su mano izquierda se hincha y palpita de un morado que la pone enferma. El momento que sigue es una repetición del anterior: La mano izquierda está tan destrozada como la derecha.

El momento que sigue es diferente del anterior: Los dos se confrontan cuerpo a cuerpo, intercambian fintas y esquivan, Izuku mete su pulgar en el pliegue de la boca y otro huracán estalla contra un castillo de hielo.

El pulgar moreteado y torcido ahora está gris, como el de un cadáver de hace mucho tiempo y el resto dedos muere uno por uno. Jirou quiere gruñir, quiere patear. Ella quiere llorar, solo quiere que esto acabe.

Siente que la despedazan poquito a poquito, como si le arrancaran las entrañas una y otra vez. Jirou odia sentirse tan indefensa, tan frágil como el papel de fumar. Izuku se está matando a sí mismo y la está matando un poco a ella en el proceso. Todo por una medalla. Una maldita medalla.

La explosión final sacude el estadio entero. Los espectadores vitorean cuando ven a Todoroki de pie sobre la plataforma, no les importa Izuku estampado contra la pared de concreto, no les importa su cuerpo tambaleante, que cae y azota como el de un muerto. A los adultos no les importa ver a dos niños muriéndose enfrente de ellos. _Tres,_ agrega una pequeña voz en su cabeza.

−Kyoka…

Ella da un respingo pues alguien ha puesto una mano en su hombro.

−Yaomomo.

La chica más grande le da una sonrisa cariñosa y le sacude el pelo.

−Ve.

Jirou asiente y sale corriendo sin importarle los cachetes enrojecidos ni las lágrimas que inundan su cara. Ella solo quiere verlo.

* * *

El rechaza la ayuda de los robots, se pone de pie y marcha por su cuenta. El fervor de la audiencia le retumba en las orejas y una parte de él no sabe cómo sentirse. Se pregunta ociosamente que sentirá su madre cuando vea la pelea por la tele. _Parece que tengo otro mal hábito,_ piensa mientras intenta encender un cigarrillo acanelado con las manos torcidas.

Un esfuerzo inútil ante el cual solo puede reír. Tira el cigarrillo y el encendedor al piso y no se molesta en ninguna de las miradas extrañas que le están dando. Bueno, tal vez solo en una. _Se ve terrible,_ es lo único que puede pensar antes de que ella se abalancé y le cruce el rostro con una bofetada.

Jirou bufa con el rostro asalvajado y luego se desploma en el piso. Su llanto le duele, por primera vez en el día, Izuku se siente cansado con unas profundas ganas de llorar. Se arrodilla a su nivel, y como puede enmaraña sus brazos muerto, en lo que en su imaginación debía ser un abrazo.

−Te odio –masculla Jirou.

−Lo sé.

 _,_


End file.
